Total Skill Level
This article is about a formula that can be used to estimate how good a CPU Mii is in total. For the calculated list of exact average skill levels, see CPU Mii Rankings. Definition Total Skill Level takes the skill level of a CPU Mii in Wii Sports (if applicable), Wii Sports Resort, Wii Party, or Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U and finds the total skill level. How to Calculate (Wii) * If the level is X-X (number(min) to number(max)) take the skill level value that's in the middle. * If the Mii doesn't play boxing, mark them down as having a zero skill level for that sport. * If the Mii comes out as the first place in Cycling, they get 100. If they come in last place, they get 1. All other Miis have their rank like this. (For example, Fritz's actual level in Cycling is 99, since he's the vice-champion.) * Give the Mii points based on their difficulty on Wii Party (Rank number x10). For example, Stéphanie's Wii Party Ranking is 50, so is Matt's and George's, however, Chris' level in Wii Party is 20, so is Shouta's and Steve's. How to Calculate (Wii U) * If the level doesn't have a star, it counts as their actual score. * If the level does have a star, it counts as the score with x10. * If the Mii is a coach only, give them 0 points for Boxing, because he/she doesn't fight against the opponent. * If the Mii is a teammate only, give them 1 point for Baseball and nothing else. ** But if the Mii appears as a teammate only and has a level in other sports, give them one point and also the points of their other ranks, too. * In Wii Party U, it's the same as Wii Party. Rankings Wii Generation Note that the Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort are ranked much lower than their CPU Mii Rankings, as they only compete in 4 sports, as opposed to 6 or 7. 1st: Theo (7127.5) 2nd: Eva (6923) 3rd: Tyrone (6830.5) 4th: Pierre (6692.5) 5th: Sarah (6411.5) 6th: Saburo (6355.5) 7th: Víctor (6046) 8th: Michael (6036.5) 9th: Hayley (5840) 10th: Yoko (5740) 11th: Maria (5694) 12th: James (5671.5) 13th: Helen (5636.5) 14th: David (5596) 15th: Daisuke (5245.5) 16th: Kathrin (5213) 17th: Ai (5124) 18th: Tatsuaki (5089) 19th: Akira (5071.5) 20th: Steve (4849.5) 21st: Alex (4808) 22nd: Anna (4749) 23rd: Ren (4708.5) 24th: Jake (4696.5) 25th: Elisa (4632.5) 26th: Matt (4625) 27th: Sakura (4571.5) 28th: Shinnosuke (4524) 29th: Misaki (4495.5) 30th: Yoshi (4484.5) 31st: Shouta (4481.5) 32nd: Rachel (4463.5) 33rd: Rin (4449) 34th: Takumi (4366.5) 35th: Mike (4174) 36th: Andy (4138) 37th: Ashley (3964) 38th: Abby (3940) 39th: Haru (3903) 40th: Nelly (3889) 41st: Abe (3786) 42nd: Oscar (3683.5) 43rd: Julie (3562) 44th: Emily (3561) 45th: Silke (3536.5) 46th: Patrick (3514) 47th: Tommy (3490) 48th: Nick (3486) 49th: Jackie (3403.5) 50th: Hiroshi (3384) 51st: Jessie (3359) 52nd: Keiko (3258.5) 53rd: Luca (3241) 54th: Steph (3240.5) 55th: Lucía (3233) 56th: Emma (3182.5) 57th: Kentaro (3178) 58th: Sota (3174) 59th: Shohei (3047) 60th: Siobhan (3046) 61st: Susana (2926) 62nd: Stéphanie (2913) 63rd: Marco (2906) 64th: Pablo (2901) 65th: Shinta (2887) 66th: Naomi (2845.5) 67th: Rainer (2835) 68th: Midori (2784) 69th: Barbara (2678) 70th: Chris (2568.5) 71st: Marisa (2504) 72nd: Ryan (2486.5) 73rd: Miyu (2485) 74th: Takashi (2483) 75th: Ursula (2482) 76th: Greg (2408) 77th: Chika (2322) 78th: Giovanna (2189) 79th: Hiromasa (2178) 80th: Sandra (2157) 81st: Mia (2142) 82nd: Asami (1991) 83rd: Hiromi (1922) 84th: Gabi (1865) 85th: Vincenzo (1844) 86th: Holly (1841) 87th: Eddy (1730) 88th: Fritz (1713) 89th: Eduardo (1703) 90th: Martin (1679) 91st: Fumiko (1653.5) 92nd: Ian (1653) 93rd: Gwen (1601) 94th: George (1552) 95th: Gabriele (1450) 96th: Alisha (1312) 97th: Miguel (1254) 98th: Tomoko (1176) 99th: Cole (615) 100th: Megan (384) Wii U Generation 1st: Na-rae (350) 2nd: Maximilian (340) 3rd: Mark (320) 4th: Claudia (310) 4th: Xiaojian (310) 6th: Massimo (290) 7th: Bowen (260) 7th: Marit (260) 7th: Polly (260) 10th: Joost (257) 11th: Barry (255) 12th: Barbara (251) 13th: Patricia (250) 13th: Susie (250) 15th: Mizuho (245) 16th: Matt (241) 17th: Léonie (240) 18th: Pedro (228) 19th: Donna (220) 19th: Giulia (220) 19th: Xue-Ren (220) 22nd: Ricardo (217) 23rd: Bernardo (212) 23rd: Elena (212) 25th: David (200) 26th: Ilka (193) 27th: Akira (190) 28th: Dylan (180) 29th: Jin-ah (160) 30th: Pavel (158) 31st: Jianjun (156) 32nd: André (150) 32nd: Frank (150) 34th: Cristina (148) 35th: Alice (142) 36th: Zi-Kai (141) 37th: Gerald (140) 38th: Enrique (138) 39th: Irina (124) 40th: Olga (122) 41st: Rie (120) 42nd: Anne (119) 43rd: Maria (112) 43rd: Pit (112) 45th: Dunbar (106) 46th: Xixi (104) 47th: John (102) 48th: Hyun-woo (94) 49th: Clara (79) 50th: Kaori (74) 51st: Jeff (73) 52nd: Jesús (68) 53rd: Sophia (62) 54th: Eduardo (60) 54th: Laura (60) 56th: Joana (59) 57th: Xiao-Tong (56) 58th: Araceli (52) 59th: Bo-Jia (51) 59th: Daisuke (51) 59th: Faustine (51) 59th: Sara (51) 59th: William (51) 59th: Yuehua (51) 59th: Yuya (51) 66th: Marie (42) 67th: Leonel (41) 67th: Mónica (41) 67th: Paula (41) 67th: Skip (41) 67th: Steven (41) 72nd: Merrick (40) 73rd: Se-young (38) 74th: Adrien (36) 75th: Carlo (34) 76th: Cheng-Han (31) 76th: Erick (31) 76th: Haixiang (31) 76th: Hiromi (31) 76th: Jialan (31) 76th: João (31) 76th: Marius (31) 76th: Masako (31) 76th: Mi-sun (31) 85th: Hee-joon (22) 86th: Bernd (21) 86th: Delilah (21) 86th: Guillermo (21) 86th: José (21) 86th: Joseph (21) 86th: Juliette (21) 86th: Kazuhiko (21) 86th: Millie (21) 86th: Rui-Lin (21) 86th: Sho (21) 86th: Shu-Hui (21) 86th: Victor (21) 86th: Xiuping (21) 86th: Yuriko (21) 100th: Mitsu (20) 101st: Chris (12) 101st: Rui (12) 103rd: Alphonse (11) 103rd: Anna (11) 103rd: Bruce (11) 103rd: Haruka (11) 103rd: Ivo (11) 103rd: Ji-hoon (11) 103rd: Kentaro (11) 103rd: Pian-Pian (11) 103rd: Yunyun (11) The maximum level of Wii U Generation is 350, and the minimum level is 10. (If the Mii is the coach only in WSC and the Beginner Mii.) * Note that a Mii's Total Skill Level is a different thing to a Mii's Overall Skill Level. Category:Rankings